gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Saki Maruyama
Saki Maruyama (丸山 紗希, Maruyama Saki) is the 37mm loader of Rabbit Team and one of the supporting protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Saki is a first year student of Ooarai Girls Academy. She is part of Rabbit Team and serves as the 37mm loader of the M3 Lee. Appearance Saki is a girl with short grayish brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Saki is known for being extremely silent. A stoic girl, she is often found dispassionately staring off into space even in dire situations, seemingly indifferent to her surroundings. However, at a critical moment during the finals, she tells her crewmates where to aim in order to disable the Elefant, and her suggestion works. This has been the only time in the series where she was shown to talk, and indicates that despite her almost apathetic nature, she seems to be quite aware of what is happening around her and possibly is quite intelligent as well. Background For the most part of the series, Saki plays no active role and does not participate in any conversations. She is usually shown to express no emotion at all and to just stare into nothingness even in very affecting moments (such as Ooarai's victory against Saunders University High School). However, she is notable in the fight against Kuromorimine's Elefant. In said fight, Azusa came up with a plan to get behind it in a narrow road and thus making it helpless due to the inability to turn. However, the Elefant could not be taken out immediately, since even its rear armor was too thick. Just then, Saki pointed out a weak point at the Elefant's rear (the hatch for loading the ammunition) and instructed her teammates to shoot there, resulting in the Elefant's defeat. Ironically in the movie, when the Rabbit Team faced Nonna's IS-2 head to head and had no way to escape, Saki seemed to have a proposal which caused a relief for her teammates, but it turned out that she merely spotted a butterfly, much to her teammates' surprise and shock: Nonna took out their tank second afterwards. However, Saki's final verbal contribution in the film came at the height of the annihilation match, when the All-Stars University Team had just implemented a devastating encirclement of virtually the entire Ooarai Compound Team. Although still appearing to be entranced by a stray butterfly, Saki instead pointed out the huge ferris wheel on a nearby hilltop. This inspired Rabbit Team to undertake 'Operation Mifune', which ultimately broke the encirclement and turned the tide of the match. Saki speaks several times during Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, although her words are still few in comparison to the other characters, and generally also have far greater effect or deeper implication when they do eventuate. Trivia *Her favorite flower is Apricot and her favorite tank is the U.S. M36 tank destroyer. *In the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, it is implied that Saki is closest friends with Karina Sakaguchi, as Karina claims to often hear Saki speak and smile. *Her official artwork is the only one among the Ooarai girls to feature no voice actor. In the early days of production, it was possibly not intended to make her speak at all. Gallery es:Saki Maruyama Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Rabbit Team Category:Loaders Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory